


The Miracle Of Childbirth

by Dangannerd6



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Background Shirogane Tsumugi, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Mpreg, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangannerd6/pseuds/Dangannerd6
Summary: A few days after Miu and Kirumi learn about  Gonta's ability to lay eggs, they assist him in the birth of his Daughter.





	The Miracle Of Childbirth

"What the fuck was that?" Miu asked after hearing a scream louder than words can describe. "Wait, GONTA'S LAYING HIS EGGS!" She gasped. Kirumi proceeded to stand up, grab everything they need for the birth, and tied her hair up.

"Miu, get ready. Because this might get ugly." She said in her dainty voice. After about a solid minute of running, the girls arrived in the Gym. "Gonta, are you OK?" Miu asked. The Entomologist looked up from his birthing position, hair matting his sweat covered face, and nodded. 

"Gonta, you're gonna be alright." Miu said, the horny inventor grabbing his hand.

"Right, Gonta will be OK because he have girlfriend and confidant with him." he whispered before screaming. "Gonta-San, I need you to breathe." Kirumi said, putting on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Miu, if Gonta don't make it, promise that you'll raise my young with love, and that you will keep them safe." the Entomologist cried. "OK Gonta-San, you're ready to lay your egg." Kirumi said, the maid making sure that the Entomologist would be safe while giving birth. Using his free hand, Gonta gently rubbed his baby bump and smiled. "Don't worry child, soon you'll no longer have to hide inside me." He whispered, gliding the palm of his hand across the taut mound of flesh. "Gonta, you're gonna be OK." Miu said as she placed a hand on the back of the Entomologists neck.

(4 minutes later)

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gonta screamed, pushing the egg out as hard as he can. All the while, Miu watched, fascinated by how the Entomologist managed to avoid having an orgasm. The horny inventor calmly placed her head on Gontas baby bump, feeling the eggs progress. "Just checking its progress." she said after noticing her boyfriend look at her weird.

"Fuck. If this breaks my hand, I'm slapping him with my free hand." Miu thought.

"Gonta-San, I can see the egg. When the next movement hits, I'm gonna need you to push." Kirumi said, mentally praying that her 2 years of Midwife training would pay off. Gonta looked at Miu, tears lacing his eyes as he felt like he was being torn apart when the next contraction hit. 

 

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed, gripping Miu's hand tighter. "Please let this be over soon." Miu whispered under her breath. Gonta pushed one more time as the egg slid out of him. 

"Congratulations Gonta-San, the birth went well." Kirumi whispered. Gonta softly cried as he saw his child. The egg was shaped like a sphere, and was gold with black accents. "Kirumi, Miu, thank you for helping Gonta." he said, freeing Miu's hand from his grip of death.

 

"WHAT DID WE JUST SEE?!" Tsumugi shouted. 

 

The trio turned around and saw the shapeshifter standing next to her boyfriend Korekiyo, and her close friend Aoi. "OK, I don't understand what just happened, but it was interesting." the mermaid said, munching on a donut.

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!" Korekiyo shouted, a look of confusion on his face. "HOW?!" Miu took the opportunity to explain how Gonta being able to lay eggs is possible. "Well, he is a hybrid of a human and a insect." Aoi said. Tsumugi walked up to the trio and placed a hand on the egg. "Judging by the movements of the insect baby in the egg, I'd say that it's a girl." she nonchalantly stated, as she smiled at them. "Congrats guys." Gonta picked up the egg, and softly kissed the top of it. "Welcome to the world, little miracle." he whispered with tears in his eyes. "Daddy can't wait to keep you safe sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic M8s! I hope you like it, and sorry if if it's not good.


End file.
